For example, as for a digital correction type analog-to-digital converter disclosed in NPL 1, an analog-to-digital converter for a comparison having a low speed and high precision as compared with the analog-to-digital converter of a correction target is connected in parallel to an input of the analog-to-digital converter of the correction target and correction is performed using a digital output of the analog-to-digital converter for the comparison as a reference signal. In addition, an analog-to-digital converter capable of executing digital correction without using the reference signal in which such precision is required is disclosed in NPL 2.